


You make my heart go

by TheSpacewolf13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpacewolf13/pseuds/TheSpacewolf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fluff moment with our favourite inventor and his assistant!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make my heart go

You make my heart go…

“Hey, Artie!” the American poked his head around the door, grinning from ear to ear. His British partner looked up from his machine. His eye brows knotted together, and a disgruntled look on his face. “What?” he asked, putting down the screw driver and pulling up his goggles. Alfred sat next to him. “What’cha working on?” Arthur sighed. Pulling his goggles back down he went back to his latest project. “Now don’t be like that.”  
“Like what?”  
“That,”  
The green eyed inventor once again turned around to face his assistant, who had sat next to him. “What is it, Alfred?” he sighed out. Alfred’s grin, if possible, got wider. His hand moved closer to the gadget. “Oh nothing! Just that you make my heart go…”

“…Boom”

  
**BONUS:**  
“Why would you do that?!”  
“Because its true~” 


End file.
